gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
PokéBall Blast Saga
PokéBall Blast Saga is a fanmade game for Android. Gameplay The gameplay mechanic is similar to Zuma. You control a cannon that shoots various kinds of PokéBalls. As a stream of PokéBalls roll on a fixed path leading to a hole, you have to shoot a PokéBall to the same group of PokéBalls of the same type to create a group of three or more in order to destroy them. After destroying them, if there are PokéBalls of the same type being separated by a gap, those PokéBalls will quickly stick to each other, allowing for a chain if it forms a group of three or more. Forming a chain will also reward you with a kind of gem, depending on how many chains you formed. As you play through a level, there are power-ups that appear in the game area. Shoot a PokéBall at one of them, and the power-up takes effect. There are 55 levels in this game, with each of them having their own theme and set of objectives. You need to clear all of the objectives to win a level. Miss one or fail to do all of them after the stream of PokéBalls stopped or the timer ran out (if mixed with Survival-type objective), you'll be given an option between continuing the level (costs 3,000 coins) or giving up. Choosing the latter will make you lose the level. Apart from failing the given objectives, you can also lose the level if you let the PokéBalls go through the hole. Objectives Each level has their own set of objectives. Most earlier levels require only one, but later ones will mostly require two. The following lists the known objectives. *Score: You have to reach the required minimum score before the PokéBalls stop appearing or the timer runs out (if mixed with Survival). *Gems: You have to obtain the required minimum number of gems before the PokéBalls stop appearing or the timer runs out (if mixed with Survival). Some levels require you to get the specific gems. *Free Taillow: You have to free a certain number of Taillow that appear in the stream of PokéBalls. To free them, you need to create a chain involving two Taillow. *Survival: The level with this objective has a time limit, and the PokéBalls keep coming. You need to keep the PokéBalls away from the hole until the timer runs out. This objective can be rather irritating if it's mixed with other objectives. Shop This game has a shop, which only sells coins required to pay the direct use of items and extra chances. You need to pay using real money, of course. Coins can also be gained in-game by completing levels and collecting gems. *5,000 coins: $1.99 *10,000 coins: $2.99 *30,000 coins: $7.99 *60,000 coins: $12.99 *Mystery Gift (contains 4,000 coins): $0.99 Power-ups This game's power-ups can be either used directly or you have to wait for them to appear then shoot them. If you want to use them directly, you need to pay some coins first. *Ember: Turns your current PokéBall into a flaming ball. It can destroy multiple PokéBalls and even go through them. (1,200 coins for direct use) *Hidden Power: The cannon launches several energy blasts that destroys any PokéBall that gets hit by those shots. (2,000 coins for direct use) *Spark: Turns your current PokéBall into a rainbow-colored ball. If it hits a PokéBall, it'll also destroy a short line of PokéBalls. (direct use only, 1,500 coins) *Draco Meteor: Summons meteors to destroy several PokéBalls. *Thunderbolt: Destroys a long line of PokéBalls. *Pester Balls: These (maximum of three) are acquired if you keep shooting PokéBalls and clearing them without break for 10 times. These balls can match with any PokéBall. *Paint Spray: Turns your current PokéBall into a glowing one. Shooting it into a group of PokéBalls will change their types into one type. The type result is random, though. Category:Video games Category:Video Games Category:Games